Isolation is often desirable for interconnecting electrical systems to exchange data and power with one another. For example, two systems may be powered by different supply sources that do not share a common ground connection. Transformer isolation approaches involve magnetic fields, and the resulting electromagnetic interference (EMI) may be undesirable in certain applications. In addition, transformer isolation typically requires an external transformer component and these solutions require significant circuit or board area and are costly. Optical isolation avoids the EMI issues associated with transformer isolation. However, optical circuits are generally expensive and limited in speed. Capacitive coupling or AC coupling using series connected capacitors can be used to provide isolation for transmission of the data signal. However, capacitor-based isolation solutions often involve parasitic capacitance that absorbs signal energy and results in significant signal-path attenuation due to bottom-plate parasitic capacitance that shunts signal energy to a local ground. This leads to poor power efficiency, and large amounts of parasitic capacitance can severely limit bandwidth, leading to limitations on data rates and increased data latency. Moreover, these problems in capacitive coupled isolation devices that can lead to poor common mode performance.